incarciafandomcom-20200213-history
Gnome
Once the peaceful and enigmatic denizens of the forest, the gnomes have since split into two lines with an ancient bitterness held between them. The forest gnomes, once shining examples of the Fourborn’s power, have fallen to the temptation of the arcane. Imperial, ruthless, and calculating, the forest gnomes now live within cities propelled by and swollen with dark magic, using it to the fullest extent to sew their great city of Izer. The rock gnomes, on the other hand, are driven by cunning, curiosity, and individuality, rivalling and even besting the humans in terms of mechanical and technological ingenuity. Enslaved for countless years by the forest gnomes, the rock gnomes were only able to rise after the invention of the warforged, who aided them in their uprising. Once again, however, the rock gnomes have been faced with tyranny from their cousins in Izer, and now seek to reclaim the former glory that was their home of Satrum from the maws of Sincarnus. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2. * Age. Gnomes mature at the same rate humans do, and most are expected to settle down into an adult life by around age 40. They can live 350 to almost 500 years. * Alignment. Forest gnomes are often neurotic, manipulative, yet highly rational, tending toward neutral and lawful alignments with the worst of them being neutral evil and the best being neutral good. On the other hand, the rock gnomes are a turbulent people, driven by freedom and curiosity, and tend toward chaotic alignments with no general morality between them. * Size. Gnomes are between 3 and 4 feet tall and average about 40 pounds. Your size is Small. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground in ancient primestone mines or in the darkness of the Satrum forests, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Gnome Cunning. You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Gnomish. * ''Subrace. ''Two subraces of gnome are found on Incarcia, the rock gnomes and the forest gnomes. Rock Gnome As a rock gnome, your ancestors labored for centuries as slaves to your creators: the forest gnomes. Now, you possess a knack for resourcefulness and a hardiness beyond many races, with even rock gnomes of peasantry understanding the basics of engineering and machinery. The rock gnomes, however, have since fallen into despair after the fall of their home at the hands of the Izerians, and now seek to construct an even superior industrial capital in its place, cementing themselves as the true "brains" of this world. * ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. * ''Artificer's Lore. ''Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. * ''Tinker. ''You have proficiency with artisan’s tools (tinker’s tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: Clockwork Toy, This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. Fire Starter. The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. Music Box. When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song’s end or when it is closed. Forest Gnome As a forest gnome, you excel at the art of dark magic and academia, with most forest gnomes becoming scholars, professors, and mages. As well, forest gnomes tend to be merciless and logical to the point of sociopathy, a people built on laws, personal gain, and understanding of the higher mysteries surrounding them. Since their fall in the ages prior, the forest gnome state of Izer has now seen a spike in power, and now their influence can be felt across the entire southlands. * ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity increases by 1. * ''Natural Magician. ''Through your race's newfound connection to the Seeker, you know the minor illusion ''cantrip. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. * 'Speak with Small Beasts. '''One of the only traits left from your divine ancestry, you maintain the ability to communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts through instinctual sounds and gestures. Most often, forest gnomes utilize this ability for use of animal messengers and secret ravens.